Changes
by Koritako
Summary: Katie Bell hat ihre Ausbildung zur Medimagierin mit Bravour gemeistert und darf nun bei den professionellen Quidditch-Spielen anwesend sein. Aber was hat der kleine Jamie mit alldem zu tun? Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf - in Form von unliebsamen Verehrern.
1. Annoying boy

Harry Potter (Charaktere) © JKR

Storyline © Seane

* * *

Prolog – Annoying boy

**I**hre Lippen formten sich zu einem stolzen, hauchdünnen Lächeln. Das Pergament in ihren Händen erzitterte in regelmäßigen Abständen leicht. Ihr stark klopfendes Herz pochte beängstigend schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb.

Sie hatte es geschafft! Ihre dreijährige Ausbildung zu Medimagierin - mit Bestnoten bestanden! Das Ganze kam ihr eher wie ein Traum vor. Aber das Zertifikat in ihren Händen war definitiv echt!

„Glückwunsch, Mrs. Bell. Sie haben sich im letzten Jahr wirklich unglaublich gesteigert und ich würde sie gern ab morgen bei den Profi-Spielen sehen."

Die sachlich, vertraute Stimme ihres Chefs ließ sie etwas erschrocken in sich zusammen fahren. Katie hatte für einen Augenblick lang ganz vergessen gehabt, wo sie sich überhaupt befand. Seit einer geraumen Zeit schon saß sie im Büro ihres Vorgesetzten Mr. Bowle.

Mr. Bowle war ein sehr verständnisvoller Mann, mit großen gutmütigen babyblauen Augen, sanften Gesichtszügen und kurzen grauen Haaren. Er war ein klein wenig mollig und immer glänzte etwas Schweiß auf seiner roten Stirn. Außerdem saß seine Krawatte nie richtig.

Katie mochte ihren Chef. Er hatte sie zwar in ihrer Ausbildung sehr hart dran genommen gehabt, aber dafür war sie ihm, spätestens jetzt, unendlich dankbar. Ohne seine ehrlichen Worte hätte sie niemals so gut abgeschnitten. Umso erstaunter war die junge Medimagierin über seine jetzigen Sätze. Ungläubig blinzelte sie Mr. Bowle, der hinter seinen piekfeinen aufgeräumten Schreibtisch saß, an und klemmte sich eine ihrer dunkelblonden Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.

„Aber steht das nicht erst langjährigen erfahrenden Medimagiern zu?", fragte die junge Frau unsicher zurück und ihr Blick schweifte kurz zur Seite. Bis jetzt war sie nur bei zweitklassigen Quidditch-Spielen anwesend gewesen.

„Das ist völliger Unsinn. Sie sind ab heute eine vollwertige Medimagierin. Da kann ich sie einsetzen wo ich will", erklärte er ihr freundlich, stützte seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab und faltete lächelnd seine Hände zusammen.

„Normalerweise hätten sie das jetzt nicht in Frage stellen dürfen, sondern mit einen freudigen Funkeln in ihren Augen annehmen müssen. Wo ist ihr Ehrgeiz so plötzlich ab geblieben Mrs. Bell?"

Katie spürte eine unangenehme Wärme in ihre Wangen steigen. Ihr Chef kannte sie außerordentlich gut. Die temperamentvolle Hogwarts-Quidditch-Spielerin in ihr war nie gänzlich verschwunden - trotz der niederschmetternden Absagen damals. Ja, sie hatte es tatsächlich als Profi-Spielerin versuchen wollen. Aber sie war nicht gut genug gewesen und musste gezwungenermaßen eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Der Beruf Medimagierin war eher ein spontaner Einfall gewesen. Aber so blieb sie wenigstens in der Nähe von Quidditch.

„Der wird gerade gewissenhaft gezügelt", antwortete die junge Frau mit den Anflug eines Grinsens. Mr. Bowle ließ ein leises raues Lachen von sich hören.

„In Ordnung, solange es nur gerade ist. Denn ich erwartete sie Morgen pünktlich vor meinem Büro. Wir werden zusammen apparieren und ich führe sie dann in alles Nötige ein."

Katie nickte. Trotzdem lagen ihr noch ein paar Fragen auf der Zunge und hoffte auf informative Antworten. Mr. Bowle hatte nämlich die Angewohnheit hin und wieder wichtige Fakten zu verschweigen.

„Ein Liga-Spiel steht meines Wissens nicht an. Also werde ich bei einem Trainings-Spiel anwesend sein. Sie wollen mir nicht zufälligerweise Ort und Mannschaft verraten?"

Die blauen Augen ihres Chefs blitzten kurz undefinierbar auf. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Lassen sie sich doch einfach überraschen."

Er begann amüsiert zu glucksen. Seine Angestellte quittierte das mit einem verärgerten Schnauben. Er liebte diese Geheimniskrämerei wirklich.

* * *

**M**it einem lang gezogenen Seufzen stieß Katie die Eingangstür des sechsstöckigen Apartmenthauses auf. Es lag noch immer ein verärgerter Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Mr. Bowle hatte sich nämlich nicht weich klopfen lassen. Dabei hätte sie es doch besser wissen müssen. Aus ihm war nun mal nichts heraus zu kriegen. Nur verstehen konnte sie diese Macke an ihm nicht. Das würde sie anscheinend auch nie.

Über ihren Chef den kopfschüttelnd marschierte die junge Frau auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Sie bewohnte ein 2-Zimmer Appartement im fünften Stock in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Es war ungemein hilfreich eine Zauberei-Einkaufpassage zwei Straßen weiter zu haben. Ihre Wohnung besaß zwar nichts Luxuriöses, aber Katie genügten ihre liebevoll eingerichteten Zimmer.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich mit einem leisen Surren und als diese gerade mal einen halben Meter offen standen, da spürte Katie auch schon einen Ellbogen in ihrer Magengegend. Verdutzt machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite und starrte auf die Ursache des Zusammenpralls. Geradewegs war ein kleiner Junge aus den Fahrstuhl gestürmt und sah mit tellergroßen Augen zu ihr auf. Sein Mund stand ein klein wenig offen.

Katie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass hier Kinder im Haus wohnten. Wahrscheinlich war er zu Besuch. Im Grunde genommen war ihr das aber jetzt egal. Sie wollte endlich diesen limonengrünen Umhang ablegen. Das Erkennungszeichen eines Medimagiers. Aber der Kleine machte keine Anstalten den Weg frei zu machen.

„Würdest du mich bitte durchlassen?", fragte Katie geduldig und strich dabei über sein kurzes strubbeliges braunes Haar.

„Nein!", schoss er frech daraufhin zurück, taxierte sie mit durchdringlichen Blicken an und schob ihre Hand unwirsch von seinen Kopf.

„Nein?", wiederholte Katie verdutzt und rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte dafür jetzt echt keinen Nerv.

„Hör mal Kleiner, ich komme gerade von der Arbeit. Bin erledigt und möchte nicht zig Treppen steigen. Das verstehst du doch oder?", versuchte sie es noch einmal und lächelte tapfer weiter. Grr~, also wenn er jetzt nicht endlich platz machte dann…

„Ich heiße nicht Kleiner, sondern Jamie", meinte er trotzig und verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust.

„Gut, dann eben Jamie. Würdest du jetzt bitte zu Seite gehen?"

Es folgte ein zweites rotzfreches „Nein" und Katie fluchte innerlich. Womit hatte sie das denn verdient?! Der Bengel hatte anscheinend Spaß daran gefunden erwachsenen Menschen das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen. Aber nicht mit ihr.

„Fein. Dann eben nicht", gab sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen beherrscht von sich und steuerte doch tatsächlich die Treppe an. Sie wollte gerade die erste Stufe erklimmen, als ein starkes Ziehen sie zurückhielt. Genervt wirbelte die junge Frau herum.

„Was gibt es denn noch?!"

Der Junge hatte den Saum ihres limonenfarbenen Umhangs wohl oder übel loslassen müssen und starrte zu der jungen Frau lauernd hoch. Seine großen braunen Kulleraugen glänzten. Wollte er sich vielleicht für sein Benehmen entschuldigen?

„Ich komme mit dir", antwortete er mit unschuldiger Miene und völlig selbstverständlicher Tonlage.

„Nein", erwiderte sie ruhig, vielleicht etwas zu ruhig, denn ihr Blut geriet ein klein wenig in Wallung. Was wollte der eigentlich von ihr? Konnte er niemand anderen auf die Nerven gehen?

„Geh mal lieber schnell zu deinen Eltern zurück. Die würden das ganz sicher NICHT erlauben."

Die Diskussion war somit für Katie abgeschlossen und sie huschte flink an ihm vorbei - direkt in den offenen Fahrstuhl hinein - und drückte hastig auf einen der Knöpfe, sodass sich die Türen schnell wieder schlossen. Ein vergnügtes Lachen entwich der jungen Frau. Sieg für Katie Bell!

* * *

**K**atie begann vor ihrer Wohnungstür hastig nach ihrem Hausschlüssel zu kramen. Der musste hier doch irgendwo in ihrer Tasche sein. Vorhin hatte sie ihn doch noch erst in der Hand gehabt. So ein verdammter Mist! Sie musste unbedingt ganz schnell in ihre Wohnung oder…

„Sweety. Da bist du ja endlich."

Sie lehnte, beim Klang der kalten verhassten Stimme, ihren Kopf gegen die Wohnungstür und atmete tief ein. Nun war es zu spät.

„Was willst du, Flint?", murrte sie und wusste ganz genau, dass der ehemalige Slytherin genau hinter ihr stand - lässig gegen den Türrahmen seiner Wohnung gelehnt.

„Du weißt was ich will Bell", antwortete er mit einem anzüglichen Unterton und seine dunklen Augen blitzten belustigt auf als Katie zornig herum wirbelte.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen war Marcus Flint genau, vor zwei Wochen, in die Wohnung gegenüber eingezogen und hatte es sich zum Hobby gemacht, sie nach jedem harten Arbeitstag von Neuen an zu baggern. Dass er dabei auf Granit biss, schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

„Bedauere, aber ich ignoriere deine vergeblichen Liebesbemühungen", erwiderte sie unterkühlt und störte sich nicht daran, dass ihr Erzfeind nur in Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Flur stand. Diesen Anblick war sie gewöhnt, obwohl sie innerlich zugeben musste, dass dieser Bastard einen wirklich ansehnlichen Körper besaß. Aber sie würde sich hüten gerade ihm diese Tatsache auf die Nase zu binden. Das hatte sein Ego ganz sicher nicht nötig.

„Arg, Bell. Das bricht mir das Herz. Warum bist du nur so unglaublich grausam zu mir?", fragte er mit dramatisch verstellter Stimmlage und fasste sich theatralisch an seine Brust. Katie rollte mit den Augen.

„Hör auf rum zu spinnen", war alles was sie darauf erwiderte und warf einen Blick zur Seite - erstarrte augenblicklich.

„Du solltest besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen, Tante."

Die junge Frau stöhnte genervt auf. Der rotzfreche Bengel von vorhin, stand keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt (war wahrscheinlich die Treppe hoch gehetzt) und schwang ihren Schlüsselbund grinsend hin und her.

Marcus quittierte diese merkwürdige Szene mit hoch angezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Danke Jamie, dass du meinen Schlüsselbund gefunden hast."

Katie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie musste jetzt freundlich bleiben oder sie würde ihren Schlüsselbund sicher nie mehr wieder sehen.

„Du brauchst mir nicht danken. Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens, warum du mich nicht mit nach oben nehmen wolltest", plapperte er säuerlich drauf los und warf einen finsteren Blick zu Flint hinüber, dieser sich natürlich sofort mit einem dreckigen Grinsen Bell zuwendete.

„Nein, nein, nein. Du verstehst eben nicht!", seufzte sie gequält auf.

„Dieses Etwas..."

Sie taxierte Flint mit einem verabscheuten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„… ist weder mein Ehemann, Freund, Liebhaber, Kumpel oder Sonstiges. Er ist…"

Sie stockte. Warum bei Merlins Namen erklärte sie einem Kind überhaupt so etwas? Sie war nervlich wirklich am Ende. Anstatt den kleinen Jungen noch weiter auf Abstand zu halten, gab sich die junge Medimagierin doch tatsächlich geschlagen.

„Jamie?"

Der Junge legte sein Köpfchen ein klein wenig schief und in seinen braunen Augen lag etwas Irritiertes und gleichzeitig Fragendes.

„Möchtest du ein paar Kekse?", fragte Katie mir einem warmen Lächeln und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

Jamie öffnete überrascht seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder ganz schnell und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

„Gerne!"

Er marschierte königlich auf Katie zu und zeigte dem völlig konfusen Flint seine Zunge. Marcus wusste im Augenblick nicht, ob er sich darüber ärgern oder einfach nur lachen sollte.


	2. Purple

**E**in verärgertes und gleichzeitiges verlegendes Schnauben erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Auf Katies Wangen hatte sich ein blasses Rot geschlichen und ihre Augenbrauen zuckten in regelmäßigen Abständen unheilvoll auf. Da hatte sich dieser kleine Bengel doch tatsächlich in ihr Schlafzimmer geschlichen und ihren Kleiderschrank durchwühlt. Warum bei Merlin hatte sie ihn eigentlich in ihre Wohnung gelassen?! Sie hatte einfach ein zu gutes Herz. Das musste es sein. Außerdem hatte der Kleine ihr ihren Schlüsselbund nachgetragen, da hätte sie ihn schlecht draußen vor der Tür stehen lassen können, zudem noch Flint im Flur lauerte.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein meine Unterwäsche hervor zu kramen?!", brummte sie den Jungen vorwurfsvoll an und schenkte diesem einen kurzen finsteren Blick.

Jamie drehte seinen Kopf nur gleichgültig zur Seite und beobachtete Bell aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie sie ihre Slips wieder in die Schublade des großen Kleiderschranks stopfte. „Ich wolle mich nur vergewissern", antwortete er schließlich dann doch noch und ließ sich auf Katies großes Himmelbett sinken - baumelte schwungvoll mit den Beinen.

„Vergewissern!?", platzte es aus Katie ungläubig heraus und sie pustete sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich vom Fußboden erhoben und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie wollte wohl bedrohlich bewirken. Aber anhand ihrer zierlichen und kleinen Statur wirkte sie eher wie ein aufmüpfiger Kampfzwerg, der vor Zorn gleich platzte. In Jamies braun-grünen Augen flackerte kurz eine Art Respekt auf, welcher aber recht schnell wieder verschwand.

„Ja! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du auch wirklich alleine wohnst und keinen Mann hast." Seine Stimme klang trotzig und er hüpfte rasch vom Bett hinunter. Katie bedachte den Kleinen mit irritierten Blicken. Sie war nervlich wahrlich am Ende. Die junge Frau hatte ihn doch nur für ein paar Kekse zu sich in die Wohnung gelassen. Aber anstatt in der Küche zu sitzen und kichernd Tee zu trinken, brachte Jamie ihre ganze Wohnung in ein heilloses Chaos.

„Nun hör mal, Jamie. Ich weiß echt nicht was du von mir willst. Und deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt große Sorgen. Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen wo du wohnst, damit ich dich heimbringen kann?" Katie versuchte es auf der ruhigen und verständnisvollen Ebene. Toben und Kreischen brachte sie nicht weiter. Auch wenn sie ihm am liebsten noch eben den Hals umgedreht hätte.

„Meine Mutter weiß wo ich bin. Die macht sich keine Sorgen und mein Dad…" Jamie drehte Katie den Rücken zu und seine Schultern begannen verdächtig zu beben. Sie hörte ihn schniefen.

„Jamie es,…"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie unwirsch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel rasch über die Augen. Na schön, er wollte nicht darüber reden, verständlich.

„Aber was habe ich dann mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", fragte Bell leise und stand noch immer noch am selben Fleck. Jamie schien über diesen Themawechsel erleichtert und drehte sich mit einem freudigen Grinsen um.

„Ich habe etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erledigen. Aber das ist geheim. Deswegen darf ich dir auch nichts weiter sagen. Aber du hast damit zu tun und ich muss unbedingt bei dir bleiben." Oh man, es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer verrückter. Der Kleine wusste doch nicht wovon er redete. Katie seufzte.

„Du kannst aber nicht bei mi-….." Ein lauter ohrenbetäubender Knall unterbrach die ehemalige Gryffindor und sie schrie kurz erschrocken auf. Jamie hatte sich aus Reflex zu Boden geworfen und seine Hände schützend auf seinen Kopf gepresst. Was bei Merlin war das gewesen…?!

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du zu viel Pulver verwendet hast", erklang eine sehr vertraute Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und jemand anderes quittierte das mit einem stockenden Husten.

„Ich war mir aber sicher, dass die Dosis so ok war." Diese Zwillinge! Mussten sie ihre Scherzartikel jetzt schon bei ihr Zuhause testen?

„Katie wird uns umbringen." Schon eh auf 180° stapfte die junge Frau mit krampfhaft übertriebener freundlicher Miene ins Wohnzimmer - Jamie für diesen Moment vergessend.

„Was in Merlins Namen habt ihr mit meinen Wohnzimmer gemacht?!" Sie traf fast der Schlag und sie hielt sich verzweifelnd am Türrahmen fest. Sie bot wohl einen sehr bemitleidenden Anblick, da sogar die Zwillinge vergaßen zu Grinsen. Die zwei identisch aussehenden Rotschöpfe standen direkt vor Katies Kamin, über und über mit Ruß bedeckt. Aber nicht nur die zwei jungen Männer waren pechschwarz, sogar ihr halbes Wohnzimmer hatte einen neuen Anstrich bekommen. Womit hatte sie so einen derartigen Tag nur verdient?

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend", flötete Fred alldem gut gelaunt und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Katie, wir werden das Problem gleich beseitigt haben." George nickte seinen Bruder tatkräftig zu und hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab unter seinen Umhang hervor gekramt. Beide murmelten synchron „Tergeo". Der Ruß war zu Katies Leiden natürlich nicht gänzlich verschwunden. Schön wäre es gewesen. Es gab noch etliche Stellen, die schwarz blieben.

„Jungs ihr macht mich echt fertig. Wisst ihr das?" Sich an den Kopf fassend, ließ sich die junge Frau auf ihr weißes Sofa plumpsen, wirbelte etwas Rest Ruß auf, welcher sie kurz husten ließ.

„Unser speziell angefertigtes Flohpulver hat wohl noch so seine Macken", grinste George und machte es sich neben Katie gemütlich. Sie taxierte ihn ermüdend an, konnte sich aber dann ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist?", fragte er irritiert, besorgt über ihren geistigen Zustand und legte seine Hand auf Katies Stirn. „Geht es dir gut? Willst du uns nicht verhexen?"

Sie aber kicherte nur weiter und winkte gelassen ab. „Weißt du wie komisch du aussiehst?", lachte sie und hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen. Gespielt schmollend zog George seine Hand zurück.

„Ich verstehe. So also werden wir jetzt bestraft. Katie Bell lacht uns aus und versucht uns unseren Stolz zu nehmen", dramatisierte er die Situation und sie boxte ihn prustend gegen den Oberarm.

„Hör auf zu spinnen!" Katie beruhigte sich wieder und wischte George den Ruß von der Nase.

„So jetzt bist du wieder bereit um Mädels auf zu reißen." Der Rotschopf grinste und legte seinen Arm um Katies Schulter.

„Danke liebste Bell! Lass dich knuddeln…" Sie kreischte auf und versuchte sich der erdrückenden Umarmung zu entziehen. Fred sah kopfschüttelnd zu den beiden hinüber, stapfte aber schließlich auf sie zu - mit einem fetten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Hey! Hey! Ich will Katie auch knuddeln!" Gerade hatte sich der Rotschopf ebenfalls auf Katie stürzen wollen, da stellte sich ihm aber auch schon ein kleiner Junge in den Weg. Jamie war empört aus dem Schlafzimmer gestürmt und funkelte Fred warnend an.

„Tante du hast mir ja doch was verschwiegen! Du hast gleich zwei Männer." Abrupt ließ George von der jungen Frau ab, worauf diese sich murrend erhob.

„Jamie. Hör endlich mit diesen Unsinn auf." Katie stellte sich neben Fred, der den Jungen neugierig bedachte.

„Seid wann hast du einen Sohn? Hast du uns was verschwiegen? Katie!" Mit leicht gestellter Panik in der Stimme, schüttelte er Bell kurz unbarmherzig durch.

„Oh entschuldige Fred, ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich mit 12 schwanger wurde und Jamie dann heimlich in den Sommerferien zur Welt brachte", zischte sie sarkastisch und schob Freds Hände von ihren Schultern.

„Sarkasmus passt aber gar nicht zu unser liebenswerten Katie Bell", seufzte George und piekte sie sachte in die Seite. Er wusste, dass sie extrem kitzelig war.

„Wenn Fred gleich wieder alles übertreiben muss. Jamie ist seid heute bei mir. Ähm, er ist mein Neffe und bleibt ein paar Tage hier." Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie zwei ihrer besten Freunde so anlog. Aber sie hatte auch keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen. So war die Sache nun mal am einfachsten zu erklären und Jamie schien sogar mit zu spielen. Immerhin hatte er sie vorhin Tante genannt. Jegliche Zweifel waren somit aus dem Weg geräumt.

„Du hast noch Geschwister?", fragte Fred interessiert und ging vor dem Kleinen in die Hocke, musterte ihn eingehend. Jamie erwiderte seine Blicke trotzig.

„In der Tat. Celine ist eine Muggel. Deswegen habt ihr auch noch nie von ihr gehört. Sie lebt mit ihrer Familie in New York. Wir hatten lange Zeit nur Briefkontakt." Oh nein, sie verstrickte sich immer weiter in Lügen. Aber was sollte sie denn auch sonst machen?

„Wieso seid ihr eigentlich hier?", wechselte Katie rasch das Thema und warf George einige fragende Blicke zu, der sich wieder auf ihr Sofa plumpsen ließ.

„Um natürlich unsere neuste Kreation auszuprobieren. Aber keine Sorge, Alicia schmeißt solange den Laden. Du weißt doch, sie hilft zurzeit bei uns aus", erklärte er und sank tiefer in die Couch.

„Und wieso müsst ihr das gerade bei mir testen?", fragte sie in einer gefährlichen Tonlage, wobei es sogar Jamie eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Der Kleine blieb beängstigend still. Das passte ja so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Weil wir dich abholen wollten. Du hast doch deine Prüfung bestanden oder etwa doch nicht?", fragte Fred vorsichtig. Vielleicht hatte sie es ja versiebt.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe morgen auch meinen ersten harten Arbeitstag." George klatschte in die Hände. „Das ist ja fantastisch. Genau richtig um die kleine Bell auszuführen, bzw. in unseren Laden. Alicia wartet bestimmt schon ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten."

* * *

**G**ehetzt lief Alicia Spinnet von einem Fleck zum anderen. Heute war der Laden wieder brechend voll. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten die Kunden zu beraten und gleichzeitig noch an der Kasse zu stehen und zu verkaufen. Seufzend fuhr sich die junge Frau durch ihr dunkles Haar und lächelte einen kleinem Mädchen freundlich zu.

„Ich möchte das Rosane. Das ganz hinten in der Ecke", forderte sie und patschte ihre Hand gegen die Glasscheibe.

„Einen Augenblick", meinte Spinnet leise und nahm ein grell pinkes Minimuff an sich. Dieses quiekte und zappelte wie verrückt.

„Ist das süß", quietschte das Mädchen entzückt und nahm Alicia das Minimuff ab, drückte es fest an ihren Körper.

„Mom, sieht mal!", strahlte sie und hielt das Tierchen eine streng blickende Frau unter die Nase, die sofort einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Schön, schön. Geh schon mal raus während ich bezahle", wies sie ihre Tochter an, worauf das Mädchen doch tatsächlich sofort glücklich aus dem Laden hüpfte. Nun, ... immerhin hatte sie wohl ihren Willen bekommen.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen sie sind extrem pflegeleicht und machen….."

„Ja, ja schon gut", unterbrach die Kundin sie harsch und drückte ihr einige Münzen in die Hand.

„Stimmt so", meinte die Frau, rümpfte die Nase und stolzierte so schnell es ging aus dem Laden. Verärgert sah Alicia ihr hinterher.

„So eine dumme..", begann sie zu lautstark fluchen, wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sich ein starker Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille schlang und sie an einen warmen Körper gepresst wurde.

„Na, na nicht vor der Kunden fluchen. Das ist schlecht für das Geschäft", raunte ihr nur eine allzu bekannte Stimme ins Ohr und warmer Atem kitzelte ihre Haut. Ein angenehmes Schaudern erfasste die junge Frau.

„George flirte nicht so öffentlich mit unserer Mitarbeiterin", kam es belustigt von rechts und vorbei war der zauberhafte Moment – der warme Körper verschwand augenblicklich.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch Fred", schoss sein Bruder grinsend zurück.

„Endlich! Ihr habt euch ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Ich war schon am verzweifeln." Spinnet sah von einem zum anderen, wobei ihr Blick sofort bei Katie haften blieb, die ihre Freundin frech angrinste.

„Wow ,Alicia Spinnet mitten im Verkaufschaos. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Anblick, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." Angesprochene fackelte nicht lange und schloss Katie freudig in die Arme.

„Blöde Nuss, von dir hat man in letzter Zeit überhaupt nichts mehr gehört. Bin schon völlig überrascht, dass es Fred und George überhaupt geschafft haben dich hier her zu bekommen." Katie lächelte entschuldigend und löste die Umarmung.

„Ich bin hauptsächlich wegen Jamie hier. Nun gut,…auch wegen euch", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu als sie den warnenden Blick von ihrer Freundin bemerkte.

„Jamie?" Alicia blinzelte sie fragend an.

„Also Jamie ist mein Neffe und er…" Und schon zum zweiten Mal gab es einen lauten Knall, der diesmal ganz sicher nicht das Verschulden der Zwillinge war.

„Ich bringe ihn um", grummelte Katie und stapfte mit zorniger Miene auf den Jungen zu, der sie auch weiterhin auf Trab halten sollte.


	3. After a long time

******M**an hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Grüne Augen bohrten sich in Dunkelbraune und dunkelbraune Augen blitzten aufmüpfig zurück. Das stumme Augenduell trugen die beiden schon seid etwa 5 Minuten aus und die dritte Person im Bunde tupfte sich seufzend mit einem gepunkteten Spitzentaschentuch die schweißnasse Stirn ab.

Mr. Bowle, Katies äußerst gutmütiger Chef, der anscheinend nicht so recht wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation eigentlich umzugehen hatte, stand neben seiner jungen Medimagierin. Bell gegenüber stand Jamie, der rotzfreche Bengel, der sich seid gestern bei ihr einquartiert hatte, nun ihren Neffen spielte und fast den Scherzladen der Weasley-Zwillinge in die Luft gejagt hätte. Aber zu ihrer Erleichterung oder sollte sie lieber Schock sagen, waren die beiden Rotschöpfe von dem Jungen - trotz Anfangsschwierigkeiten - völlig begeistert gewesen und hatten ihm eingebläut auf Hogwarts später mal jede Menge Ärger zu machen - ihren Segen hatte er auf jeden Fall schon einmal und jede Menge Preisnachlass auf ihre Scherzartikel.

Nur leider waren gegen Abend auch unangenehme Fragen, seitens Alicia aus, nicht ausgeblieben und Katie hatte sich noch weitaus mehr in Lügen verstrickt. Warum hatte sie das eigentlich getan? Wollte sie den Kleinen schützen? Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal. Aber wenn sie ihn wegschickte, wäre er plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt. Das konnte sie auf keinen Fall verantworten.

Aber ob die ganze Sache noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre. Katie hatte Jamie im Ministerium bei Angelina Johnson lassen wollen - so lange sie halt beim Trainingsspiel anwesend sein musste und sie hätte ihn schließlich später wieder abgeholt. Ihre Freundin hatte sogar zugesagt. Etwas Abwechslung wäre willkommen gewesen. Nur hatte der kleine Junge ihr gehörig einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Jamie hatte angefangen herzzerreißend zu schluchzen und Johnson hatte ihn kurzerhand gepackt - war mit ihm quer durchs Ministerium gerannt und hatte ihren ‚Neffen' wieder bei ihr abgeliefert, bevor sie mit Mr. Bowle gemeinsam hätte apparieren können.

Nun standen sie sich also im Büro ihres Chefs gegenüber und Katie weigerte sich hartnäckig seinem Willen nachzugeben, sie doch bitte begleiten zu können. Das war einfach nicht möglich!

„Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen? Du kannst nicht mitkommen!", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal zähneknirschend und durchbrach die eingetretene Stille.

„Aber der nette Mister hier" - Jamie deutete auf Mr. Bowle, der ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte - „hat gesagt, ich kann mitkommen." In seinen Tränen glitzerten noch die letzten Tränen, die Katies Meinung nach, nur gespielt gewesen waren. Dieser Bengel war echt durchtrieben und schreckte vor nichts zurück. Der würde sicherlich ein zukünftiger Slytherin. Oh ja, dieses Haus würde hervorragend zu ihm passen.

„Ziehe nicht meinen Chef in diese Sache hinein", zischte der blonde Wirbelwind und widmete sich rasch dem sichtlich überforderten Mann zu. „Mr. Bowle, mir ist diese Sache äußerst unangenehm und es tut mir Leid. Bitte verzeihen sie diesen Aufstand. Mein Neffe ist gestern überraschenderweise zu Besuch gekommen…" Mr. Bowle hob gemächlich seine rechte Hand in die Höhe. Sie würden noch morgen hier stehen, wenn sie sich nicht bald einigen würden und das konnte er auf keinen Fall verantworten. Es galt immerhin noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.

„Mrs. Bell machen sie sich darüber bitte keinen Kopf. In Anbetracht der Lage würde ich dem wirklich zustimmen ihren Neffen einfach mitzunehmen. Wenn er verspricht ruhig zu sein und auf jedes ihrer Worte hören wird." Jamie begann daraufhin zu strahlen und schüttelte überschwänglich die Hand des netten Mannes, der eins dieser Großväter-Lächeln aufsetzte und seinen Kopf Richtung Kamin neigte. Nun würden sie mit Flohpulver reisen müssen.

„Natürlich wird er das! Vielen Dank, Mr. Bowle. Es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen", versicherte die junge Medimagierin mit hoher Stimme und sah wie der Kleine ihr siegreich die Zunge herausstreckte, was ihr Chef zum Glück nicht registrierte, da er mittlerweile vorm Kamin stand. Katie würde ihn, wenn sie Zuhause waren, gehörig die Leviten lesen. Er konnte sich echt auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen.

* * *

******K**atie hatte das Reisen übers Flohnetzwerk schon immer gehasst und spätestens jetzt hasste sie es abgrundtief, als sie mit ihren Kopf an die Decke des Kamins stieß. Es gab ein dumpfes unangenehmes Geräusch und ihr schossen vor Schmerzen sogar winzige Tränen in die Augen, diese sie rasch wegblinzelte und sie letztendlich aus dem Kamin taumelte.

Sogar der kleine Jamie verkniff sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen und Mr. Bowle entschuldigte sich zig Mal, dass er sie nicht vorher, wegen des niedrigen Kamins, gewarnt hatte. Bell winkte ab, ignorierte das schmerzhafte Pochen in ihrem Kopf und klopfte sich den schwarzen Ruß von ihrem limonenfarbenen Umhang.

„Mr. Bowle, da sind sie ja endlich", schwang eine vorwurfsvolle und kräftige Stimme zu ihnen hinüber.

Katie ließ ihre Blicke kurz durch das ungemütlich wirkende und sehr kleine Büro schweifen. Etliche Pergamentrollen quollen aus den überfüllten Regalen, kaputte Besen lehnten vorm runden Fenster und es roch hier zudem noch sehr streng. Aber das wohl bizarrste in diesem Raum war der stämmige und riesige bärtige Mann, der hinter einem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Haufen an Dokumenten thronte, saß - sich aber nun rasch erhob und seine großen Pranken nach ihrem Chef ausstreckte und die kleine Hand des anderen kräftig schüttelte. Der Mann nahm fast die Hälfte des schmuddeligen Büros ein!

„Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Mr. Deverill. Es gab einige Komplikation", entschuldigte sich Mr. Bowle und winkte Katie hastig zu sich her, dem sie natürlich sofort nachging. Sie setzte ihr strahlendes Lächeln auf und schüttelte Mr. Deverill ebenfalls die Hand. Ihr halber Arm ging fast darin unter.

„Freut mich, Mr. Deverill. Ich bin Katie Bell und stehe ihnen ab heute als Medimagierin zur Verfügung."

„Angenehm Mrs. Bell. Mein Name ist Philbert Deverill, ich bin der Manager von Puddlemere United. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", meinte er diesmal in einer freundlicheren Tonlage und ließ ihre Hand wieder los.

„Wie? Puddlemere United?", wiederholte sie verwirrt und kaum hörbar. Aber das hieß ja, … nein! Bell schüttelte rasch ihren Kopf. Das war völlig nebensächlich, … auch wenn sie ihn nach so langer Zeit endlich wiedersah. Dieser schottische Idiot, der plötzlich zu einem Quidditch-Star mutiert war, war sich ja zu fein um sich hin und wieder mal bei seinen alten Freunden zu melden. Sie würde ihn wie all die anderen Spieler behandeln müssen.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Mrs. Bell?", fragte der Manager rau, woraufhin sie stumm ihren Kopf schüttelte und tapfer lächelte.

„Und wer ist der Knirps?" Mr. Deverill schien Jamie endlich entdeckt zu haben, der neugierig die kaputten Besen am Fenster unter die Lupe genommen hatte und keine Notiz von den Erwachsenen nahm.

„Das ist der Neffe von Mrs. Bell", flüsterte Katies Chef dem anderen mit entschuldigender Stimmlage ins Ohr. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Er ist nur dieses eine Mal dabei", fügte er angesichts des mürrischen Gesichtsausdrucks von Mr. Deverill noch schnell hinzu und klatschte in die Hände.

„So, … ich verabschiede mich dann auch schon wieder. Ich habe noch einige wichtige Termine. Mr. Deverill sie werden mit Mrs. Bell äußerst zufrieden sein. Sollten trotzdem Probleme auftreten, bitte zögern sie nicht, mich zu kontaktieren." Bevor die junge Medimagierin daraufhin überhaupt noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Mr. Bowle auch schon geduckt in den Kamin gestiegen und die grünen Flammen verschluckten ihn kurzerhand gierig.

* * *

******J**amie hatte Probleme den zwei Erwachsenen hinter herzukommen und erhaschte hier und da mal einen Blick auf die Räumlichkeiten. Sogar Katie konnte bei dem Tempo, welches Mr. Deverill an den Tag legte, kaum mithalten. Der bärtige Manager führte die beiden durch das riesige Gebäude von Puddlemere United. Er zeigte ihnen die Aufenthaltsräume, den Speisesaal, die Umkleideräume und letztendlich ging es dann endlich raus aufs Quidditch-Feld zu den Bänken, auf welche sich einige junge und vor allem gut aussehende Quidditch-Spieler tummelten.

Katie merkte, wie ihr Puls in die Höhe schoss und ihr Herz begann aufgeregt gegen ihren Brustkorb zu hämmern. Ihr erster Tag, … und das gleich bei dem ältesten Verein der Liga. Aber nicht nur das, sie würde auch …! Ein Zischen an ihrem Ohr ließ sie gedanklich inne halten. Ein Klatscher war nur sehr haarscharf an ihrem Gesicht vorbeigeschossen und wirbelte - dank des starken Luftzugs - ihr blondes Haar, welches zu einem Zopf zusammen gefasst worden war, hin und her.

„Corow, du Vollidiot!", brüllte Mr. Deverill zu einem breitschultrigen Mann mit finsterer Miene hinauf. „Pass gefälligst auf und hau nicht unsere neue Medimagierin KO."

Das Schreien oder besser gesagt die Neuigkeit über das Eintreffen der Medimagierin ließ die Männer auf der Ersatzbank aufsehen. Katie verspürte gerade das dringende Bedürfnis sich irgendwo verstecken zu können und griff nach rechts um ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Jungens zulegen, sozusagen als seelische Stütze. Nur griff sie dummerweise ins Leere und sie begann sich sofort hektisch um zusehen. Verdammt, … wo war Jamie hin? Hatten sie ihn verloren? Oder trieb der sich unerlaubterweise irgendwo herum. Sie glaubte stark an letztere Option. Wahrscheinlich schnüffelte dieser Lausebengel durch das Gebäude. Oh nein, das konnte ihren Job kosten.

„So Jungs, alle mal hergehört!" Mr. Deverill baute sich vor den Quidditch-Spielern auf." Das hier ist Katie Bell, sie wird ab heute ein Auge auf euch haben und wenn nötig wieder zusammenflicken."

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, spürte die großen Pranken des Managers auf ihren Schultern, der sie auf die Gruppe weiter zuschob, welche sie neugierig und unverhohlen musterte. Falsche Richtung, eindeutig falsche Richtung. Unter diesen Blicken konnte sich Frau nur unwohl fühlen.

„Also von ihr lass ich mich gerne wieder zusammenflicken´", grinste der junge Mann ganz vorne gut gelaunt und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand kurz durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar - bedachte Katie mit seinen himmelblauen Augen durch dringlich, was ihre Knie doch tatsächlich weich werden ließ.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Heddings. Du elender Frauenheld. Lass die Kleine in Ruhe." Der junge Mann neben ihm erhob sich und blieb lächelnd vor Katie stehen.

„Entschuldige die Jungs. Sie meinen es nicht böse. Die sind immer so drauf. Ich bin Sam Carter, der Team Kapitän. Freut mich Mrs. Bell."

Sie lächelte ein klein wenig verschüchtert, aber spätestens jetzt war das Eis gebrochen. Dieser Carter war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch. Er hatte ein freundliches Auftreten, war groß, hatte strohblondes Haar, helle braune Augen und ein nettes Lächeln.

„Außerdem ist der Rest dieses Haufen ohnehin total uninteressant." Carter ignorierte die empörten Rufe seiner Teamkollegen und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Alles Reservespieler. Außerdem musst du ohnehin sehr gut auf unser Sahneschnittchen und Liebling unseres Managers aufpassen." Er grinste amüsiert, dank Katies belämmerten Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Oh ja, ich rede von Oliver Wood, unsern Star-Hüter. Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft der schon zusammen geflickt werden musste. Der Gute hat zwar jede Menge kreischende hysterische Fans, aber auch einige ernst zunehmende Feinde, wie zum Beispiel dieser Marcus Flint. Die beiden hatten sich bei ihren letzten Freundschaftsspiel geprügelt", redete der junge Mann ohne Punkt und Komma, ließ Katie nicht einmal zur Wort kommen, was auch ganz gut war. Sie hätte ohnehin keinen Ton herausbekommen. Sie musste sich also besonders gut um Wood kümmern? Auch verkniff sie es lieber, dass der verhasste Flint ihr Nachbar war. Das kam sicherlich ganz und gar nicht gut an.

„Carter, halt doch endlich mal die Luft an. Du langweilst sie mit deinen Geschwafel ja zu Tode." Heddings war neben seinem Kapitän aufgetaucht und lächelte galant.

„Ich habe sie nur über unser Sahneschnittchen aufgeklärt. Übrigens der legt gerade eine Glanzleistung hin." Carter deutete nach oben zu den drei Torringen.

Katie schluckte, legte ihren Kopf ebenfalls in den Nacken und sah hinauf. Wood hatte auf spektakuläre weise den Quaffle gefangen und legte vor Freude noch einen Looping hin. Ihr Herz drohte auszusetzen und ihr wurde sogar ein klein wenig schwindelig. Dieser Idiot sah noch immer so gut aus wie früher. Wenn nicht noch besser! Wie machte der das nur? Sie war damals hoffnungslos in ihn verknallt gewesen, hatte aber nie den Mut gefunden ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen. Was hätte er auch mit einer Viertklässlerin anfangen sollen? Diese kindische Schwärmerei war ohnehin von gestern. Er würde nicht mehr die gleiche Wirkung auf sie haben. Nein, auf keinen Fall!

„Hey Oliver Schätzchen, komm mal runter!", rief Carter und winkte überschwänglich. Katie zuckte zusammen. Nein! Der sollte lieber da oben bleiben. Und wieso nannte Carter ihn überhaupt Sahneschnittchen und Schätzchen? Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Der redet immer so", klärte Heddings, der ihren fragenden Ausdruck bemerkt hatte, auf und zwinkerte spitzbübisch. „Die beiden sind ein Herz und eine Seele. Das Dreamteam, die Lieblinge unseres Managers." Letzter hatte sich wohl wieder ins sein Büro verzogen.

„Hör schon auf. Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig", giftete Carter amüsiert zurück und verfolgte seinen besten Freund mit wachsamen Blicken, der wie ein Pfeil zu der 3-er Gruppe hinunter schoss, jedoch am Ende hin sanft neben ihnen zu schweben kam.

„Was ist lo-?", wollte Wood fragen, hielt aber inne als sein Blick auf seine ehemalige Teamkollegin fiel. Katie hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie doch tatsächlich ein klein wenig rot wurde und sie mied einen direkten Blick in seinen schokoladebraunen Augen, die sich wahrscheinlich vor Verblüffung geweitet hatten. Er sollte sie gefälligst nicht so aufdringlich anglotzen.

„Bell? Aber was machst du denn hier? Sag mir nicht…?" Er fixierte den limonenfarbenen Umhang an, woraufhin Katie aufmüpfig ihr Kinn anhob und ihm - ganz in altbekannter Manier - selbstbewusst anstarrte. Sie durfte sich einfach nichts anmerken lassen. Auch wenn sie nervös war und sich im Grunde genommen freute Wood wiederzusehen.

„Oh hey Wood," meinte sie lässig und versuchte den Ansturm an unterschiedlichen Gefühlen in sich zu verbannen. „Gut komponiert. Aber ja, du musst mich demnächst öfters ertragen", fuhr sie frech fort und musste sich, dank der völlig baffen Gesichter der beiden anderen, das Lachen verkneifen. Das hatten sie wohl nicht erwartet, was?

„Das Sahneschnittchen und ich kennen uns aus Hogwarts", klärte sie die zwei Unwissenden, Carter und Heddings, auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie kurz ein Aufzucken in Olivers Gesicht ausmachen.

„Was denn? Hab gehört, dass ist dein Spitzname", meinte Katie nur scheinheilig und kicherte nun doch ungeniert - duckte sich gespielt ängstlich, da Wood eine drohende Geste in ihre Richtung machte und vom Besen gestiegen war. Wie in alten Zeiten, schoss es Bell durch den Kopf und sie fühlte sie für einen Augenblick lang zurückversetzt. Wie sehr sie das doch vermisst hatte.

Oliver indessen wollte gerade zu einem Kontra ansetzen, da tauchte der verlorene Junge - Jamie-, wie aus dem Nichts auf und stürmte an Katie und den zwei anderen Spielern vorbei. Die dünnen Ärmchen schlangen sich um die Hüften des Star-Hüters.

„Papa! Papa! Endlich hab ich dich gefunden!", heulte er … und diesmal wusste Katie, dass dies kein Spiel war.


	4. Discussion

**W**ie eine Bombe schlugen sie zu! - Drei fassungslose Stimmen begannen gleichzeitig auf ihn einzureden. Aber Oliver hörte sie nicht … Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ein wahrer Ansturm von unterschiedlichen Gefühlen prasselte auf ihn ein - stach an allen Ecken und Kanten zu.Das war lächerlich. Vollkommen lächerlich. Er und einen Sohn? Das war absurd! Er …

Die dünnen Ärmchen des Jungens lockerten sich ein klein wenig, jedoch ließ er nicht los und schluchzte auch weiterhin herzzerreißend in den blauen Stoff hinein. Wood spürte die nassen Tränen, die seine Quidditch-Robe benetzten und durchweichten. Seine rechte Hand legte sich fast schon mechanisch auf den braunen Haarschopf des Jungens, was diesen dazu veranlasste zu ihm aufzusehen. Der Kleine lächelte schief und gab so eine kleine Zahnlücke preis. Das Bild war in der Tat eigenartig. Der Knirps weinte tatsächlich vor Freude.

„Ich glaube, du irrst dich Kleiner. Ich bin nicht dein Papa", erwiderte Oliver mit auffallend fester und sehr überzeugter Stimme. Das war auch gar nicht möglich, da der Junge ja mindestens sieben Jahre alt sein musste und er selbst war gerade mal 23 geworden. Er hätte sich sicherlich daran erinnert, wenn er mit 15 Jahren ein Kind gezeugt hätte.

„Wieso kannst du denn nicht sein Vater sein? Der Kleine ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten", gab nun Heddings seine Meinung dazu kund - nachdem der erste Schock verraucht war - und fuhr sich fahrig durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar. Carter nickte zustimmend und schluckte den Kloß, der sich vor wenigen Sekunden bei ihm angestaut hatte, herunter. Nur Katie schien sich auch weiterhin in einer geschockten Starre zu befinden und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. In ihren meergrünen Augen spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen wieder. Wieso haute sie das denn nur so sehr um? Was war schon dabei? Oliver hatte einen Sohn, den er während Hogwartszeiten gezeugt haben musste. Sie kicherte innerlich in einer hysterischen Tonlage auf, was sich nun auch äußerlich bemerkbar machte, da ihr Körper sich fassungslos zu schütteln begann.

„Du hast also einen Sohn? Sag mal, hast du eigentlich nie etwas von Moral gehört?", brach es aus der blonden Medimagierin urplötzlich wütend heraus und sie piekte ihren Zeigefinger unsanft in Woods durchtrainierte Brust. Sie schluckte. Dafür war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit!

„Schwängerst in Hogwarts irgendein dahergelaufenes Mädel und …" Bell hielt abrupt wieder inne, als Carter seine Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter legte und sie so sanft vom Quidditch-Star-Hüter weg schob.

„Beruhigen sie sich Mrs. Bell", raunte er ihr - hoffentlich - beruhigend zu. Katie entspannte sich sofort ein wenig - atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Was machte das sie eigentlich so sehr verrückt? Das war ganz allein Woods Sache. Nicht ihre.

„Er scheint nichts davon gewusst zu haben. Aber etwas verantwortungslos war das ja schon", murmelte Carter leise und schüttelte dabei seufzend seinen Kopf. Wood platzte fast der Kragen. Hörte hier vielleicht jemand mal genau zu? Er war **nicht** der Vater. Davon wüsste er.

„Ich bin weder verantwortungslos, noch hatte ich mit 15 Jahren Sex", zischte er hitzig und versuchte - dank der neugierigen Blicke in seinem Nacken - seine Wut etwas zu zügeln. Reichte schon, dass Sam und Ryan Zeuge hiervon wurden. Der Rest der Mannschaft brauchte davon am allerwenigsten zu erfahren.

„Also warst du ein Spätzünder?", warf Heddings doch tatsächlich amüsiert dazwischen, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder, als Oliver ihn warnend an fixierte.

„Er ist nicht mein Sohn und fertig! Außerdem, … woher kommt der Kleine eigentlich so plötzlich her?" Der Schotte sah zwischen den dreien hin und her. Jamie war schließlich derjenige, der ihm diese Frage beantwortete und ließ nun endlich von seinem ‚Papa' ab.

„Mein Name ist Jamie Bell und ich gehöre zu ihr", erklärte er trotzig und deutete auf Katie, die daraufhin zur einer Statur gefror. Was hatte Jamie da gesagt?

„Also hattest du doch Sex und das mit unser liebreizenden Medimagierin?", schlussfolgerte Carter völlig irritiert und wusste nicht, wo ihm eigentlich noch der Kopf stand. Das wurde von Minute zur Minute immer verworrener. Heddings hätte ebenfalls gern etwas gesagt. Nur hielt er es diesmal für klüger einfach zu schweigen. Katie spürte eine unangenehme Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen und senkte ihren Kopf um bloß nicht in diese herrlichen schokoladenbraunen Augen zustarren. Was bei Merlin war hier eigentlich los?

„Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Oliver", nuschelte sie dann etwas unverständlich. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. „Das wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen, ich war erst zwölf." Sie hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment umkippen zu müssen. Vielleicht war das hier auch nur ein böser und irrationaler Traum? Oh ja, bitte! Es musste einfach einer sein.

„Klar, wäre es möglich gewesen", widersprach Heddings ihr in einer altklugen Tonlage - konnte seinen Mund wirklich einfach nicht halten. „Es gibt Mädchen, die haben ihre Periode schon mit …" Der Rest des Satzes ging in der rauen Hand des Käpt'ns unter.

„Heddings, DAS wollten wir gar nicht hören", fuhr Carter den anderen vorwurfsvoll an und seufzte letztendlich. „Vielleicht solltest ihr drei das woanders klären. Wo weniger Zuhörer sind und wo ihr alles in Ruhe besprechen könnt."

Oliver nickte seinem Team-Kapitän dankbar zu, griff sich Jamie, der das Chaos nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte und steuerte die Räumlichkeiten von Puddlemere United an. Katie folgte ihnen mit etwas Abstand …

* * *

**N**ervlich am Ende vergrub Bell ihr stressgezeichnetes Gesicht in eins ihrer Couchkissen. Die junge Frau hatte sich auf dem weißen Dreier-Sofa lang hingestreckt und lag bäuchlings auf dem weichen Polster. Jamie, „Woods Sohn", schlief nebenan im Schlafzimmer in ihrem Bett. Der Tag war für den Kleinen wohl zu viel gewesen. Das Gespräch, welches sie etwa vor einer Stunde, mit ihrem ehemaligen Käpt'n und Jamie im Speisesaal der Quidditch-Mannschaft geführt hatte, war alles andere als informativ verlaufen. Sie waren keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Der Kleine hatte nichts preis geben wollen und war noch immer felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Wood sein Vater war! Jamie verbarg definitiv etwas - eine wichtige Information und die galt es aus ihm herauszukitzeln, … morgen. Denn morgen hatten Oliver und sie frei. Es gab nämlich zwei Tage in der Woche, in der kein Training stattfand, … und morgen war so ein Tag. Der Schotte wollte bei ihr vorbeischauen und dann wollten sie gemeinsam eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Hoffentlich gab es darauf überhaupt eine Lösung. Katie seufzte leise in den Stoff hinein und war gerade im Begriff ihre Augen zu schließen, als es im Kamin hinter ihr zu knistern begann. Das Feuer färbte sich grün und eine wütend aussehende Angelina stieg aus diesem heraus. Ihre Augen waren zu zwei zornigen Schlitzen verengt und sie wirkte echt beängstigend. Bell setzte sich hastig auf und wich sogar ein klein wenig zurück, als ihre Freundin bedrohlich zwei Schritte auf sie zumachte. Johnson öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder als sich das Feuer ein weiteres Mal grün färbte und ein bekannter Rotschopf aus dem Kamin herausstolperte. Fred Weasley. Angelina wirbelte sofort herum, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und pustete sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Fred jetzt umgefallen.

„Was tust du denn hier?!", zischte sie außer sich und hässliche rote Flecken wurden auf ihren dunklen Wangen sichtbar - wahrscheinlich vor Wut.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich bin dir sofort hinterher. Ich wusste doch, dass du bei Katie Zuflucht suchen würdest. Du kannst mir nicht ewig ausweichen, Angel." Auch er war wütend, ein seltener Anblick, … und eine ernste Miene zierte seine sonst immer grinsenden Gesichtszügen.

„Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit Angel, Fred Weasley. Du warst doch vorhin derjenige, der mir unterstellt hat, ich habe etwas mit Lee", fauchte sie und war kurz davor sich auf ihren besten Freund zu stürzen.

„Außerdem, .. auch wenn es so wäre, … es ginge dich rein gar nichts an!" Es war nicht mal ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte sich zwar mit Fred verabredet, aber während dieser Blödmann sich immer mehr verspätet hatte, war Lee plötzlich aufgetaucht und sie hatten sich ganz nett unterhalten. Mehr war da nicht gewesen, … und ihr bester Freund flippte daraufhin doch tatsächlich total aus.

„Und ob mich das etwas angeht. Du warst mit MIR verabredet. Und es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich so lange warten lassen habe, aber ich bin nicht eher weggekommen", versuchte Fred zu erklären, aber Angelina wollte das gar nicht hören.

„Auch wenn ich mit DIR verabredet war, bin ich ein freier Mensch und kann tun und lassen was ich will. Du bist nicht mein fester Freund!" Ihre dunklen Augen sprühten Blitze. Währenddessen konnte Katie nur hilflos mit ansehen, was sich hier gerade in ihrem Wohnzimmer abspielte. Tickten die beiden noch ganz richtig? Kreutzen hier einfach auf, stritten sich und schrien sich an. Dabei schlief Jamie nebenan im Zimmer. Ein Wunder, dass der Kleine nicht wach geworden war. Die junge blonde Frau sah, wie Fred den Mund öffnete, um Angelina wieder etwas entgegen zuschmettern, jedoch war Katie schneller und stellte sich zwischen den beiden.

„Okay, besitzt ihr vielleicht die Güte mir zu erzählen, was hier eigentlich los ist? Sehen diese Räumlichkeiten vielleicht wie eine Eheberatung aus? Könnt ihr eure Streitigkeiten nicht woanders klären?" Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie hatte weitaus genug Probleme. Jetzt kam auch noch das hinzu. Dabei sollten die beiden mal dringend ihre Gefühle füreinander begreifen, da Angelina und Fred dermaßen aufeinander abfuhren, dass sie das selbst gar nicht mitbekamen. Aber dafür alle anderen.

„Fred behauptet ich hätte etwas mit Lee", zischte ihre Freundin noch immer ziemlich sauer, verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust und funkelte Fred wütend an.

„Es weiß doch jeder, dass er seid dem vierten Schuljahr auf dich steht", erwiderte der Rotschopf brummig und spielte nun den Beteiligten.

„DU hast mich über eine Stunde sitzen lassen. Ist das die feine englische Art? Lee kam nur ganz zufällig vorbei und okay wir haben uns in ein Cafe gesetzt. Na und?" Angelina zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, aber ihre grimmige Miene blieb.

„Ich hab mich vorhin schon entschuldigt. Möchtest du das ich vor den Knien vor die rumrutsche?" Fred schob sich rasch an Katie vorbei und ging vor Johnson auf die Knie. Er griff nach ihrer rechten Hand und führte diese an seine linke Wange.

„Oh Angel, Oh Angel … kannst du mir nicht einfach verzeihen. Ich war ein Dummkopf, ein Blödmann .. los bestrafe mich", dramatisierte er die Situation und grinste dabei leicht verunsichert, aber spitzbübisch zu ihr hinauf. Angelinas Wangen wurden einen Tick dunkler. Sie hatte das Gefühl rot geworden zu sein. Verlegen entriss sie ihm ihre Hand und drehte ihrem besten Freund den Rücken zu.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich verzeihe dir. Aber hör auf mit dem Blödsinn. Ich habe etwas bei dir gut, … hörst du?" Fred sprang wieder fix auf die Beine, schlang seinen linken Arm von hinten um Angelinas Hals und drückte ihren warmen Körper an den Seinigen. Ihr entwich ein erschrockener Laut.

„Oh danke, danke, danke .." Sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter und er vergrub sein Gesicht für wenige Sekunden lang doch tatsächlich in ihr duftendes dunkles Haar. Katie konnte die beiden nur still belächeln. Angelina hatte sich ziemlich schnell weich klopfen lassen. Aber Frau konnte einem Weasley-Twin eben nie lange böse sein…

* * *

**D**er nächste Morgen brach für Katie ziemlich früh an. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht auf der Couch verbracht, was mehr als ungemütlich gewesen war und ihr Rücken schmerzte nun ziemlich. Sie streckte sich und stieß ein herzhaftes Gähnen aus. Gestern Abend war es - dank Angelina und Fred - etwas spät geworden. Die drei hatten noch lange miteinander gequatscht, wie sie es seid Langem nicht mehr getan hatten. Es waren ganz die alten Zeiten gewesen. Nachdem die beiden aber dann weg gewesen waren, hatte es sich Bell auf dem Sofa - mehr oder weniger - gemütlich gemacht und war rasch ins Reiche der Träume geglitten. Ihr Blick wirrte zur Wanduhr neben dem Kamin hinüber. Es war kurz nach sieben und sie wusste gar nicht wann Wood eigentlich vorbei kommen würde. Sie hatten gar keine Uhrzeit ausgemacht. Katie erhob sich, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch ihr wirres blondes Haar und verschwand erst einmal im Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie ihre alltägliche Morgenhygiene abgehalten, war zwischendurch kurz ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen, um sich frische Klamotten zu holen - Jamie schlief nämlich noch - und nun trug sie einen schlichten knielangen dunkelblauen Rock und eine weiße Bluse. Ihr Haar hatte sie mit einer Haarspange hochgesteckt. In der kleinen, aber gemütlich eingerichteten, Küche duftete es herrlich nach Kaffee und mit einem kurzen Wink mit dem Zauberstab schwebten zwei Teller auf den runden Küchentisch aus Glas hinüber. Katie summte dabei fröhlich vor sich hin und setzte gerade etwas Wasser auf, als es an ihrer Haustür klopfe. Das war sicherlich die alte nette Dame von nebenan, die sich den Tagespropheten von ihr ausleihen wollte.

„Es ist offen", rief Bell und füllte das mittlerweile heiße Wasser in eine Tasse, in welche ein Teebeutel lag. Jamie musste sich halt mit Tee zufrieden geben. Sie nahm die Tasse grinsend in die Hand.

„Oh wie nett, du hast gleich für mich mit gedeckt", raunte ihr dann auch schon jemand mit schnurrender Stimmlage ins Ohr.

Die Tasse zerbarst auf den Küchenboden …

____

Wer ist wohl Katies reizender Gast? ;P Hoffe, der Angelina/Fred Moment hat so einigermaßen rein gepasst =)


End file.
